


Family Man

by AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy



Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy/pseuds/AO3_BANNED_ME__MY_WICKR_IS_pervmanxboy
Summary: Nate became aware that his father would fuck his brother when he was eight years old.
Relationships: Nate Jacobs/Aaron Jacobs, Nate Jacobs/Cal Jacobs, Nate Jacobs/Cal Jacobs/Aaron Jacobs
Comments: 4
Kudos: 98





	Family Man

Nate had woken up in the middle of the night. He quickly realized that what had woken him up were the sounds coming from the hallway, so he rolled over and squinted in the dark, seeing that Aaron was no longer in the bed next to him.

He opened his eyes a little more and saw that their bedroom door was open, so his curiosity won, and decided to get up and find his older brother. He wandered around the hallway in his onesie when a sound made him froze. It was coming from his parents’ bedroom. His young brain suddenly woke up at it’s fullest, and was promptly flooded with questions.

His Mom wasn´t home. Hasn’t been all week since she went to visit her aunts in New Jersey, and she wasn’t coming back till next Saturday. Maybe Aaron was in there with Dad? Maybe watching movies? He kept thinking right outside the door when a deep grunt coming from inside startled him. Nate pushed the door open, and the next second he was staring at something that he could have never imagined. Aaron had moved into their parents’ big bed. But… they were naked, like naked when you have to take a bath… and they were moving a lot, and Aaron’s small frame was… contorted a little under the huge naked body of his dad. That didn't really look comfortable...

Aaron was grunting and moaning, his back arched and knees spread far apart. His small, hairless ass was put in the air, and his face was buried into the pillow in front of him. Dad was on his knees behind Aaron, his crotch at level with Aaron's ass, and as Nate woke up further, he could see that Dad’s penis was being shoved in and out of his brother. Cal didn't speak as he thrusted in and out of his son, only grunted with the effort it took. Aaron, however, was whimpering and moaning and crying out.

"Daddy - ! D-Daddy - !"

"Shhhh," Cal urged, moving a hand to pet the back of Aaron's neck.

Aaron's ten-year-old body shuddered and trembled as Cal pounded into his small frame. Nate didn't really know what it was he was looking at, but he found that he couldn't speak up and bring attention to himself. He was hypnotized almost by the movements of his enormous father pushing and pushing into his big brother over and over, watching Cal's thick penis disappear inside Aaron's body repeatedly.

Cal let out a deep-throated groan as he slid inside Aaron and stayed there, slowly grinding into Aaron. Aaron whined keenly with a teary child’s voice.

"D-Daddy - please - please..."

Cal wrapped his arm around Aaron's slim waist, and Nate's eyes were drawn to Cal's big hand as it grasped Aaron's tiny penis and roughly stroked the pink shaft. Aaron moaned as Cal touched him, and Nate was transfixed as transparent stuff covered the tip of Aaron's peen. Nate had never seen anything like that before.

Cal pulled out of Aaron and pushed him slightly. Aaron fell onto his side, breathing hard. Dad breathed heavily, then took a deep breath and swallowed.

"Head back over before he wakes up," Cal grumbled.

"Y-yes sir," Aaron replied. He struggled to get back up and off the bed, but he managed it. He bent down to grab his pajama bottoms, then pulled them up and he shuffled back to the hallway where he found a round eyed Nate staring right into Aaron’s soul.

Aaron hissed, as though in pain, for a moment, then he grabbed his brother’s hand and quickly dragged him back into their bedroom.

Nate watched Aaron. Aaron met his eyes, and he visibly paled.

"Aaron - " Nate whispered, but Aaron shook his head.

"I'll explain it later," Aaron whispered back. It didn't seem like Cal heard them.

They both tried to get to sleep. It wasn't until the next morning that Nate got an explanation.

"What were you doing?" Nate asked as Aaron fixed breakfast. "With Dad last night?"

Aaron swallowed as he set the plate of toast in front of Nate.

"Dad was fucking me," he said plainly.

"Why?"

"'Cuz he likes my tight ass."

"What does “ass” mean?"

"If you don't know, you're not old enough for this conversation." Aaron ended with a roll of his eyes.

"If you're old enough for Dad to do it to you, I'm old enough to hear!"

Aaron gave Nate a look, and Nate pouted mightily. Aaron then rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It means that my butt squeezes around his peen when he pushes it inside of me."

Nate looked puzzled "And that's a good thing?"

"I guess."

Aaron poured himself a cup of milk and sipped it. Nate bit into the toast and chewed. After swallowing, he spoke up again.

"Do you like it when Dad _foks_ you?"

Aaron took a long sip of coffee, then swallowed it.

"I like that it makes him less stressed. He's nicer when he's less stressed."

Nate nodded in response and didn't bring it up again.

After that, it all just became an unspoken fact between them, as Nate continued to grow up and live. But as he started puberty - around twelve-years-old, when Aaron was fourteen - he started being a little voyeur.

Aaron just looked so beautiful when Dad would have him spread out on the bed, underneath him, his legs hiked up and pink asshole exposed. Sometimes, his dad would make Aaron wear girl’s underwear. Make him wear lacy and delicate white skirts before hungrily tearing them from Aarons legs. At those moments, Nate wanted nothing more than to take Cal's place in the equation. He wanted to be the one pulling in and out of Aaron. He wanted to be the one to fuck Aaron's mouth, have his beautiful lips wrapped around his swollen preteen cock.

Cal caught Nate watching one night, and Nate swallowed. There had never been any talk about if he should or shouldn't watch the last time Aaron had caught him, but Cal was different from Aaron.

From that moment, Cal's treatment of Nate was confusing. Sometimes Cal would yell at him and threaten to hit him for watching. But one time…

"You want to learn how to fuck him proper?"

"Yes dad."

Nate licked his lips in anticipation.

"Here. Drop your pants and do what I tell you."

So, at thirteen, Nate followed Cal's instructions on how to fuck his big brother in the ass. He learned how to ask sweetly for Aaron to get down on his knees and suck him off - though that was less Cal's instructions than Nate doing trial and error.

Nate didn't like it when Cal made Aaron suck him off. Cal was too rough. He'd grab Aaron’s hair and just force him to his knees or order him around. Aaron would do it without complaint, though. And he sucked Cal so well. Nate knew he could suck dick well; Nate didn't think anyone could suck dick like Aaron could.

As Nate grew, so did the size of his cock, and Aaron seemed to appreciate the development.

"You're so big, Nate, so big… please, please give it to me, little brother."

Sometimes Nate and Cal had to share, one of them fucking Aaron first, then letting the other pull him over to them for their turn. It was like Aaron was their toy instead of their family. Aaron never complained, though. Not once. If anything, he asked for more.

"Please fuck me, Daddy, I need it, need you, please-!"

"Nate, c'mon, won't you fuck me? Who needs schoolwork when you could be fucking me? Please, Nate? My hole wants you." That never failed to get Nate to unzip his pants and fuck Aaron on top of the table he was doing homework on.

For Aaron's 18st birthday, Cal and Nate spread Aaron out on the bed, Nate positioned behind Aaron's head and Cal between Aaron's legs.

"You can't get enough of this, can you, you dirty cunt?" Cal growled out as he undid his zipper. Nate glanced at him, a little nervous. Cal had been drinking previously and that never really went well.

Aaron, though, seemed as relaxed as ever.

"Yes, sir, I'm a dirty cunt, so hungry for you."

"Dad, prepare him this time, okay?" Nate said in a deep voice, one hand playing with Aaron's hair. "It's his birthday, after all. You should be more gentle with him."

"Don't tell him what to do, Nate," Aaron said. "I want Daddy to be rough. Just like I want you to fuck my throat. Can you do that for your big brother? Please?"

Nate gave Aaron a half smile. "Of course I can." He leaned down to give Aaron a wet kiss. Aaron moaned into it as he felt Cal’s hard dick push inside of him, impatiently and wasting no time. Giving Cal a glare, Nate then positioned himself and carefully helped Aaron take his cock into his mouth and fucked his throat. And when Cal was done with Aaron's ass, Nate took his place, thrusting hard like a bull, and making Aaron scream.

Nate thought they'd be living like that forever.

But...

Nate grew up. Nate learned better. Nate could no longer look at Aaron without wanting to puke. Nate could no longer look at Aaron and feel like he hadn't been raping his older brother the whole time. He couldn't look at his father anymore without feeling like the man had raped the both of them. His father now upheld the image of a pedophile in his head, no matter how many times he had enjoyed having that man’s heavy dick throbbing in his hand as he leaked like a beast, or how many times he came while smelling the sweat coming from his dad’s armpits, and the salty scent of cum being creamed inside his brother hole…

Nate went to high school and tried to figure out how this could have happened to him. Then he met Maddy.

He never told her what he had done with his brother. And he couldn't rationalize away the urge to give in again when Aaron came back into his life, and Maddy had left him, and Aaron would look at him with those eyes and beckon him into bed...

But his heart broke all over again when he started fighting with his dad about it when they met back up and Aaron got involved.

"I don't think of it as rape! I was being useful for you, wasn't I? You wanted me like that, so I was a good big brother - a good son - and let you both have me however you wanted. I wanted you both to be happy, and if that meant getting my ass ripped in two, then I was gonna make myself like it, okay? Don't you ever feel bad for wanting anything from me. It's what I'm here for - for you."

Nate was trying to be a good little brother now that he had failed to be one for so long. But at the end of the day- Nate was weak, and he knew he was weak.

Things did change after Maddy found that tape. Things did change when his dad tackled him to his bedroom floor.

One day Nate realized he hadn't had sex with Aaron or their dad in one year, and he couldn't have been hungrier for Cal pushing his son’s hips so he could wreck his big brother’s warm hole. But hey, things might change again, right?


End file.
